Waiter
by gohanfan1
Summary: There's a new waiter at the bar and he's pretty clumsy in all area's but one. Ted/Oc BxB A.K.A. boyXboy


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own 'How I met your mother' Or h.i.m.y.m. :P**

**Chapter One**

Ted sighed as he sat in the empty bar stall. All of his friends had something better to do than drink. Lily and Marshall with their new baby, Robin going out with this one guy, and Barney was getting back out there. He had already ordered two beers and was lucky if he was getting out of there not drunk. A new waitress was working there and he brought him one of the two drinks… Well that would be if he didn't accidently fall over someone's purse and spilled all over his and Ted's clothes. It did a volcano effect and went everywhere. The man's mouth was gaped open and the whole bar was quite.

"I am so sorry…" The man finally said. He placed the now empty beer cup and tray down to help Ted to his feet.

"It's okay. I tend to have bad luck when I'm alone." He joked as was stringing out the beer that was soaked in his shirt. The man looked down at himself and took a few minute break to get himself pulled together and 'worker' like in the bathroom. Ted followed hoping that his friends wouldn't find out about what happened. He saw that the man was looking at himself from a distance in the mirror and only briefly caught a glimpse of Ted. He turned to him and smiled.

"I am really sorry. I guess I wasn't watching were I was going." Ted laughed also and walked beside him to see himself in the same mirror.

"It's really okay. I just wanted about 2 dates before you went that far." He joked again earning a smile from the waitress.

"Well are you free tonight? We can have a… 'Bro's' night out." Ted rolled his eyes.

"First of all you had to have gotten that off of Barney Stinson and secondly yes cause these pants will have to cost you your allowance." The waitress laughed again and held out a hand.

"Hey I'm Corey and you are?" Ted shook his hand and smiled.

"Ted. Ted Mosby." He then moved to wash some of the beer off of his skin. Corey also did the same thing and turned to Ted with a smirk.

"Hey I think I have to go home really quick to get some dry clothes. So meet you in the little coffee shop in front of the bar?" Ted laughed and nodded.

"I didn't think you were serious but okay. Where do you live?" Corey smiled and pointed up.

"The building above the bar." Ted looked at him surprise.

"I live below the building. How come I've never seen you around?" Corey shrugged and got a paper towel to dry off.

"Maybe because I just moved in about one month ago." Ted nodded and walked over to the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you there in about 20 minute's k." Corey also nodded and walked out with him.

"Okay 20 minutes."

**20 Minutes later:**

Ted was sipping on a cup of regular coffee trying to get the guy off his mind.

'That's mean that he hasn't arrived here yet.' Every time the bell on the door rang he snapped his neck to the side to see someone else. He sighed and asked the person by the counter for a check. It took about a minute of him just staring at random people before the person came back empty handed.

"Your coffee has already been paid for sir." Ted looked at her confused and tried to remember if he actually paid or not.

"How?" She pointed toward someone who was reading a newspaper covering their face. He got up and went over to the person.

"Um excuse me can I ask why you did that?" He heard distinct laughing and noticed it was actually the waitress in the bar.

"How in the world… How did you get here without me knowing?" He sat the paper down and got up.

"I came here earlier. You actually waited the 20 minutes at home before you came it's kind of funny." Ted rolled his eyes and walked over to the door being followed by Corey.

"Shut up and you expect me to think you ran straight home and then here?" Corey laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah of course." Ted groaned and smiled.

"Are you always this impossible?" Corey shrugged and courtly nodded.

"Sometimes or mainly most of the time." Ted rolled his eyes and went over to their apartment building. He opened the door before he realized he just wasted about 5 minutes in that coffee shop for no reason. He turned to his side to face Corey and glared at him.

"You made me wait for no reason now what do I do?" Corey shrugged and bent down a bit.

"I know something I can do though." Ted looked at him confused and paused as Corey bent lower and kissed him. If he had ever even thought of kissing a guy in his life it would at least have been someone shorter not taller. Corey pushed his back to a nearby wall and Ted couldn't have thought anything hot… No not hotter but… Damn it he can't think of anything but the feel of those warm lips. He felt Corey start walking and he realized what was actually happing. He parted for a bit and was greeted by air for his lungs.

"Hey… Slow down we just meet." Corey laughed and started to kiss the empty space of Ted's neck. Ted wrapped his arms to bring them closer his mind going blank. He could hear a jingle of keys and a door being open. He moved with Corey and found his back on something much softer. He saw that they were in a bedroom with plain white walls and a bed with soft blue sheet. He felt a tongue run over his bare skin that shown outside of his shirt. Corey moved his knees on the sides of Ted's waist to sit up and to take off his shirt. Ted followed and also took off his even though it was a bit tough since he was on his back. Corey helped when he was done and started to kiss Ted's lips again liking the taste of the man's lips. He backed up a bit and laughed.

"Do you still want to not do this?" Ted laughed also and brought him down for a kiss. He parted and rolled his eyes.

"Well not now." Corey nodded and brought one of his hands to Ted's chin to open it. He laid Ted back down straight on his back after taking his shirt off and kissed him again slipping his tongue in to taste more. Ted tightened his hold on Corey and tried to deepen the passionate kiss more. He felt a hand unzip his pants and them coming off along with his underwear leaving him naked. Corey parted to get his own under clothes off and then back to Ted. He licked behind Ted's ear as he started to pump Ted's member. Ted began to moan and started to touch Corey's but it was smacked away with a laugh from the person that did it. He moved his mouth to the front of Ted's ear and licked the lobe.

"I want to do something else with it." Ted blushed and moaned as Corey stroked him faster. Corey moved and opened a drawer to get some things.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked lying still not knowing if Corey was done and trying to get out of it. Corey laughed and sat on top of Ted's waist. He produced a type of bottle and placed a box on the side. He opened the bottle and started to pour it in his hand. He shut the bottle and placed it on top of the drawer. He rubbed his hands together and kissed Ted's lips.

"This may hurt a bit." Ted smiled but froze as he remembered what people use lubricate for. He was about to speck up but one of Corey's fingers went into him and he withered a bit. He felt Corey slowly letting him get used to it before adding another one. He bent down and kissed Ted's neck again.

"I'll be honest to say I never really do this to people I just meet but you…" He didn't have to finish for Ted to understand. He hissed a bit as he felt Corey's fingers start to scissor his hole. He felt one of the fingers brush against something inside of his that made his back arch up and made him moan loudly. The fingers went out of him and saw that he was smirking.

"What was that?!" Ted exclaimed. Corey laughed and separated Ted's legs farther apart.

"It's your prostate." He said plainly. He got something from the side and after a minute putting something on his own member. He smiled and kissed his mouth.

"This may hurt a bit but it'll feel good later." Ted looked at him confused and felt something wet push against his ass. Corey kissed Ted's lips and thrust a bit inside of him. Teds head bent back and his hands, that were placed on his back, began to scratch his back causing scratch marks. Corey continued making Ted get use to his size. When he was all the way in he took a bit of time to look at Ted. He was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and his head deep in the pillow. His mouth was open making muffled noises. He smiled and kissed Ted's forehead. He started to move his hips causing Ted to move his hands to his hips going with his movements. He leaned down kissing and nipping at his neck. He used one of his hands to hold some of his weight up and the other to stroke Ted's member. Ted began to moan louder and louder each time he hit his spot. He moved faster with each thrust and his hand moved around his exposed body. When he felt he was close he went all the way in and came inside of Ted. He heard Ted exclaim and felt something wet in his hand and on his stomach. He pulled out and kissed Ted's lips taking off the condom he put on before he went inside of Ted. He wrapped his arms around Ted's side and kissed his cheek. Then Ted said something that made Corey's heart flutter and it may have been too soon for some people but for him, and for everything that happened, it seemed like the right thing to say. Ted turned to face him on his side and said the 3 most beautiful words in the English dictionary.

"Are you hungry?"

**Man this was a long chapter :P Review if you like it :P**


End file.
